Fairy Academy
by Ft Kelin
Summary: Involve Vulgarities. Lucy went to her new school today! What would happen along the way? XD
1. School

**Mina! I am here for a new story XD again~ I saw youtube have MMD: Fairy Tail so I decide to make a story about it XD but it would probably in the next few chapters then I will start about STORY NOT YURI _  
><strong>

**My storys involve vulgarity and things that kids are not allowed to say! So take caution -.-'''**

**"..." = Talking **

_**Italic = Thinking and intro**_

_**Bold/Underline = ? (Letters, Books.. and intro(?)) XD Author note.**_

**Hope you like it!**

**3~2~1~Start~**

* * *

><p>"Shit! I am so late for school!" Lucy said. <em>Yo! I am Lucy, I am a second year student at Fairy Academy. I was recently transferred into this school from private school. Its hard to get in.. I came accross Weekly Sorcerer when I was going out. Mirajane, Kyaa! I wonder if I can see her in that school. Just thinking about it makes my heart explode! Well.. not really expode.. YOU know what I mean.. I mean, look! She have a wonderful body, Good in modelling, err.. and more.. ._.''' Oh.. Sorry for not introducing myself well. Actually its my first day to go to the school.. AND I AM ALREADY LATE! What would the teachers think of me! OMG... I am so dead.. <em>"Oh! Ojo-sama why are you up so early?" "SCHOOL! VIRGO WHY DIDN'T YOU WOKE ME UP! And call me lucy! " _Shit I think I forgot to tell her.. OH MY GOD.._ "Punishment? Oj-" "Just help me pack my lunch box and water while I prepare myself! And as Capricorn to drive me school thanks! I am skipping breakfast!" I quickly grab my clothes and go for a quick shower then run downstair like a mad woman.

"Lucy-san, slow down or you will fall down!" Capricorn called out for me. I grab my lunch box and water bottle of course the school bag, ran outside, open the car door and jump in. Not caring how I looks like, I arranged my things in my bag "QUICK CAPRICORN! I AM LATE!" "Lucy-san.. its only 7.." He stared at me, I gave a blank stare at him but eyes widen after a few seconds later realizing. _ I miss token 9 as 7! Oh my ****ing god... _"Oh ****" "Language lucy!" I scratched my head saying that I am sorry leaving him sweat dropping. "Should I go early? Since I am new I can make some visits.. and then get my schedule and such.." He shooked his head I raised my eye brows in confusion "Breakfast first before you go." "oh.. ok.." I left my bag in the car and went into the house again "Punishment Ojo-sama? Breakfast?" I nodded "Lucy. And thanks" She nodded and went into the kitchen while I went up to my room and check if I have miss anything as I was rushing to school.. _How can I be so careless~ I made a fool of myself.. Hope I won't be careless again in school.. _"Hime! Breakfast is ready!" Upon hearing Virgo's call, I made a one last check on my surrounding especially my study table and found my phone lying there, _oh god.. I left my phone here again.. I really got to be less careless. _I walked down the stairs and already saw my breakfast on the table. Beacon,egg and pancakes with honey on top**(A/N) it kinda looks like MacDonald breakfast deluxe its just without the bread and meat change into beacon XD, Is this story liking to you? Or have I made it confusing?**,"Virgo! You know me well!"

She smiled at me. "Punishment hime?" I sweat dropped "Err.. You know Virgo.. you got to stop that habit of ask for punishment.." "Punishment hime?" I sighed "You can have your free time already.. Go have fun or something.. Have a freedom some time.." I started eating my food, I chocked on it as she said "Firing me?" "NO I Just want you to have fun! I am not firing you! You're getting the wrong idea!" "Oh.. Punishment hime?" _ OH MY GOD.. _I banged my head on the table and mentally face palmed. After eating and thanked Virgo again and went in the car as Capricorn drove me to school I use my Samsung phone to listen to music of course with my ear pierce on.

As I am near reaching not wanting others to know my identity, I called Capricorn to pull to a stop and thanked him for the ride. I walked towards the school checking what the time is on my phone. _8.20_ _God I use so much time to eat? I normally won't use that much time.. 40 minutes class will start.. _I walked around to see only quite a number of people are present _I meant of course.. Who would come so early.. _I approach one of the student which happen to be mirajane "emm.. do you know where the Principal office is?" She stared at me, smiled and nodded "follow me I have been waiting for you. Lucy right? the new student?" while I stared at her in shock _OH MY GOD! IT IS MIRAJANE OMG.. wait how does she know my name _"I get this expression alot from people outside." She smiled at me lovingly again "Sorry.. But how do you know my name.." "Oh bad introduction.. I am mirajane as you already know but people like to call me mira I prefer that to. And I am the helper of the Principal." We get to know each other along the way as we reached the principal's office. **(A/N) I feel like I have made this into Yuri story but It is a NaLu story yet again xD **"Master, She is here." _Master? _"I call him that way" She smiled at me, I smiled back I heard a loud voice saying that we are allowed to come in. When I go in I have to keep myself from giggling _Short.. _"Lucy right?" I nodded "Sit please." "Principal Makarov right?" He nodded "Can i ask your a favor?" He nodded again "Can you please keep my identity from the others?" He nodded again. _nodding machine.._ shorty.. "Pfft.. Can... pfft.. I have my schedule and uniform please?"_ Did i say I haven't got my uniform yet until now? Probably not but you know now :D _ He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and nodded again. _Shit.. I can't hold the laughter for long.. pffttt.._ "There. Your schedule and your uniform. Mira will help you from here." He smiled at me as I stood up and bow then turn away and walk out of the room with Mira behind me "PUHAHAHAHAH!" I busted out laughing as soon as I was outside of the office. "Nodding machine.. hahahaa" _I don't know whats gotten into me.. laughing like a crazy women.. Maybe i went crazy hahah.. ok I am going crazy.._ "gomen.. I can't hold back my laughter.. I don't know whats gotten into me.. but-" *BANG* I was knocked into someone, I fell onto the ground "Ouch.." I rubbed my sore butt and look at the person who knocked into me _ I didn't even start walking to my class and here I am already knocked into someone.. _"Owww... That hurt.. Sorry for who ever I knocked down.. Geez what with gramps calling me over with such a hurry.." The boy with pink hair said also rubbing his butt and mumbling. _Who in da world got pink hair.. This school is filled with weird.. people.. except mira ofcourse.. _"Its okay.. Sorry.." He stood up and reach a hand for me I grabbed it pulling myself up. "Thanks.." "Welcome, got to go.. Oh hey Mira" He greeted and went into the office behind us.

"Anyways, We have lockers provide for you so just take what you need for your class and then I will bring you to your class. But first lets get you into your uniform and let me see your schedule" I passed her my schedule as she brought me to the toilet for me to change then to my locker.

* * *

><p><strong>Mina! this is the end of this chapter. I didn't reveal the subjects is because I didn't know which subject to put in first.. Please review about it ;) *Wink* xD I have two wrote two storys too! One is Fairy Cinderlla and another is Princess of the Dragon.<strong>

**Natsu: Its salmon!**

**Kelin(Me): Okay ok.. sorry! *sigh***

**Lucy: REVIEW!**

**Erza: Favourite and Follow?**

**Kelin(Me): I don't own Fairy Tail! hehe.. I forgot to say it just now~**

**Mira: help Support the other two storys too!**


	2. Club Disbanded?

**Mina! I am here for a new story XD again~ I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**3~2~1~Start~**

* * *

><p>After changing into my uniform, Mira brought me to my class. "Aren't you going to be late for class?" "Nope, I got a perfect excuse for being late" She winked at me. "This will be your class, Lucy." She stopped in front of a classroom, knocked on the door and peeked inside. Someone walked towards us I guess its the teacher. "Yes Mira? Oh, is that the new transferred student?" Mira nodded and told me to wait until the teacher said that I can go in. "Mina-san, today there will be a new transferred student, Lets welcome her!" I opened the door and went inside then, stand beside the teacher start introducing about myself. "Ohayo mina, I am Lucy, Please take care of me" I bowed at them as the boys in class continue to have heart in their eyes, some of the girls were glaring at me. "Please Sit in front of Natsu, Lucy. I notice you didn't tell your sir name. Well its okay if you don't want. Natsu, please raise up your hand!" "Arigatou Sensei" I looked around to see any hand being raised <em>its the pink haired guy! Whats with the pink hair anyway.. Looks like a gay to me..<em> I walked towards him and took a sit. **(A/N Of course she is sitting in front of him :D I am making a NaLu story!) **"Hey, aren't you the one that I knock down just now?" I nodded "Sorry for that.." "Hey I am the one who was suppose to say that.." I become more awkward then ever.. "Sorry and I am Natsu." "Natsu? Isn't that summer in Japanese?" He nodded "Why is your hair pink anyway.." "Its Salmon!" "Pink!" "Salmon!" "Pink" "Sal-" "Natsu! Lucy!" "GOMENASAI!" _Damn it.. Already got in trouble on the first day of school.. _

Not even five minutes, Natsu started talking to me again. "Luigi, can you let me copy your notes later?" "Its Lucy. I will give you my book later." I continue to copy the notes teacher have written on the board. Just as I copy finish, the bell rang. I pass my book to him he dragged me outside of the class and brought me to the roof where I found Mira was already there sitting with a bunch of people. "Oh hey Natsu, please tour Lucy around for me PLEASE!" "Sure." "But Mira, isn't touring new students your job?" "It is but I ask Natsu to. Right Natsu" she smiled at me "Yup" "Anyways, lets first get you to know more people" "This is Elfman my brother, Lisanna my sister, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Romeo, Gray, Juvia, Loke and that you know Natsu. At the group there that is walking towards us are Laxus my boyfriend, Freed, Bicklow, Evergreen." Mira introduced. "love Rival" Juvia said giving me death stare. _Why did she call me love rival.. _Loke I think.. Took my hand and kiss it I blushed but in thought _PLAYBOY_ "Hey guys. A blonde that I suppose is Laxus said. "Hey dear" "Laxus is mine" The green hair guy jump on Laxus which I suppose is Freed. "Hey." The girl with light brown hair which I think is Evergreen then the one man with blue and black hair is Bicklow. "Hey babes." "Err.. I don't suppose he is gay right?" I said to Mira looking at freed. "Hey! I am not gay!" The two shouted. "Oh no, Freed is just over protective of Laxus. If he is gay, I would have kill them for cheating on me." She smiled sweetly at them. "Oh.. ok.." We shivered _TOO Sweet._ "New girl?" "I am Lucy." I bowed. "Laxus" "Freed" "Evergreen" "Bicklow**[A/N I keep calling Bicklow, Bixlow D: can I? if you don't mind xD]**" "Oh ya, By the way, They are Raijinshu team." "Hey Luigi, why aren't you eating?" "Its Lucy!" I took out my lunch box and started eating as well. But I couldn't feel why my lunch get lesser then I have eaten. Thats when I found Natsu grabbing my food secretly. "NATSU! STOP EATING MY LUNCH!" "why? You aren't eating.." "YOU! GET BACK HERE!" We chased around the roof top but I gave up after that and went back to eating. Luckily nobody stole my food when I was gone.

"Luigi, finishing eating?" "I AM LUCY! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR MEMORY!?" "Lets go." He pulled me downstairs "Hey hey where are we going? I still want to talk.." "Don't know~ I just don't want to be there" "Why?" "No reason~" "come on~ Tell me~" "Nope. You look like someone who likes reading.." "Really? Oh ya.. Is there a library in the school?" "Of course" I allow him to pull me around soon I found myself in front of the library. "Waaa! Sugoi! Thats one huge library!" "Oh Lu-chan!" "Oh hey Levy-chan! Why are you here? I thought you are on the roof eating with the others?" "Oh I have library duty today." _Wondering why We call each other that? When we talked about things we love to do, We have the same hobby. Reading books! We have a lot of things same, too much to say. When we saw each other I already have a feeling that we will make good friends! I heard Mira have other nicknames, Match maker & Demon. _

"You are in Library club?" "Ya. Lu-chan, You haven't pick a club yet right?" "Nope. I was just thinking about which club to choose" "Oh! Come to Library Club then!" "Luce, come to Football club" "huh?" I look at Natsu like he was crazy "What?" "Natsu.. Isn't Football for boys?" He look at me blankly then his eye widen in realization "Oh ya.." Levy and I face-palm "How many club are there?" "em.. 5 uniform group, 5 Sports, 3 club and 3 performing arts if you include band or music club, so there should be.. 14 clubs in total." Levy counted them for me _Umm.. Removing Uniform groups and sports.. There are 6 clubs left.. Maybe I should join library.. FORGET IT Just gonna ask teacher the list of cca later. _"err.. Levy didn't you have Library duty? Go on." "Oh ya! Bye~" She ran inside the library. "Natsu, bring me to the stuff room thanks." "Why?" "Lead the way please~" Ignoring his question "fine.." He pouted and pull me up the stairs leading the way to stuff room. "Thanks Natsu! Who's our form teacher?" "Laki" I knocked on the door "Miss Laki?" "Oh, Lucy? Why are you here?" I walk towards her "I came here to get a list of Clubs so I can choose which club I want to join" "Oh! I almost forget about it thanks for reminding!" "I wasn't really reminding anyway.." I mumbered. "Here" She handed me the list "Thanks Miss Laki" I walk out of the room while staring at the list not knowing someone is just beside me. "um.. Library seems a good choice since I like books.. I can learn how to dance in Modern Dance I wonder if it have hip hop.. Drama club can help me with my acting. Cheerleader, Ohhh there is also cheer leading Sugoi. Ava.. err helps me with.. things? Music club ehh? Its getting disbanded? Did I see it wrongly? I didn't.. Its really getting disbanded. I don't really know how to play any musical instruments... Damn.. I really want to save it from disbanding.." "-ce Luce!" "Kyaa!" Someone grabbed my waist before I could fall down the stairs. _FUCKK I WAS SO CLOSE TO FALLING.. Why am I only at the stairs? Did I walk that slow? _I turned to look at my saver only to find Natsu "N-Natsu? Why are you still here?" "Waiting for you, I was behind calling your name the whole time but you didn't answer. You almost scared the shit out of me and you nearly fall there stop moving or you will really fall." "A-Arigatou." He pulled me back away from the stairs. "Luce, Join cheer leading." "huh? nah.. no thanks.. I cant dance or do gymnastic." "What time are we suppose to report to class?" "err.. by.. 11." Taking out my phone to check the time, it says 10:55 "Oh my god! We are so late!" I grab on his hand and pull him to the classroom _please make it on time! I don't want to be late for class and get detention.. _

"Chill out.. we have another ten minutes before the teacher come to class." "Oh.. But we can use that break to do other stuff ya know.. for me I need to dicuss about my club. And you.. You can do what ever you want.." This time it was Natsu who is pulling me to class _What's wrong with him.. _When Natsu opened the classroom door, erza was glaring at the door or rather at us. She walked towards us, "Why are you late Natsu!?" She knocked him in the head _I am late too?_ _But why aren't you punishing meh.. Natsu said its 10 minutes break now right? _"But Luce ish lawh twh(But luce is late too)" "Because she is new here I gave her excuse but next time no excuses. Now get back to your seats teacher is coming soon." I heard Gray snicker and laughter from other boys but ones Erza turned back they all zip their lips. _Fierce! Now if you think of it.. there's just one person who doesn't laugh or anything. The blue guy with red tattoo just sit in his seat and become emo. I saw him saying something to Erza causing her face to go red like her hair. I wonder what he said to her. Maybe I should ask her what he said later. _"Kon'nichiwa Mina!" I look towards the sound to find a familiar person standing in front of the board. _CAPRICORN?! WHEN DID HE BECOME A TEACHER?! Thinking of it.. He seems to disappear in the morning by 8+ and reappear at 2.30. When I ask him about it he just tell me teaching lesson DON'T TELL ME HE WAS A TEACHING LESSON HERE.. Aww.. Capricorn why didn't you tell me you dummy.. _"Kon'nichiwa Capricorn Sensei" We stood up and greeted. "I am gonna count the attendance. When I shout out your name just say aye. Alzack" "Aye" "Bisca" "Aye" "Cana" "Aye" "Droy" "Aye" "Elfman" "I am a man" Capricorn sighed at the sentence that Elfman said. _I wonder is it because he always say something that involve man thats why his name have a man in it_. "Shut up with the man thing can you" "Evergreen" "Aye" "Freed" "Aye" The name is called until my name was called "Aye!" Then other names are called. I guess this took about 10 minutes or more to finish. "I'm just gonna get this lesson over with." Capricorn started teaching more things in Japanese language(Like what your teacher teach in either Chinese or Malay Language or OTHER language.)

(Science Lesson)

We were told to bring our penciil case and science related things to the lab probably we are gonna do experiments. "Good Afternoon Mr Wakaba." "Good Afternoon. I am just gonna skip the attendance. Erza, Do it for me later. I am sure all of you are here anyway. Who cares!?" I sweat-dropped at his statement. "Anyway, We will be doing an experiment. Don't cause this place into a war or explosion place boys. Get working. You know the rules anyway. pair up now, GET CRACKING." Wakaba said. "Lu-chan, want to be my partner?" I was about to say yes but someone pull me into him or her. "Luce, is my partner" "EHH? when was I your partner?" "Well shrimp, looks like you are my partner then." This Gajeel person pulled her into him. We went to our assigned table and start the experiment. Natsu started adding random liquid in the beaker of water that is boiling "Oi, Natsu.. If you keep adding random things it might-" **BOOM! **"-explode. kyaa!" I crouched down as fast as I could. "NATSU! ITS YOU AGAIN!" **RING~RING~RING~ Fire alarm activated out of a sudden. **"LUCY YOU OKAY?! NATSU BAKA ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL LUCY!? IDIOT" Erza beat the hell out of him causing him to go unconscious "err.. Erza.. I think Natsu is already dead. Shouldn't we evacuate first before anything else happens?" "He is too weak to die so easily." _HUH? _"What?" "BASTARD I AM NOT WEAK! YOU ARE STRIPPER!" "eh? He is alive again!" _I swear some of the people here are crazy _"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! FLAME BRAIN!" "ICE BRAIN!" "FIRE DUCK!" "ICE CONE!" "DO I FREAKING HEAR FIGHTING?!" "NO WE ARE BEST FRIENDS!" They hugged each other. "Shrimp, why are still reading a book.." "Cause I want to return me my book! AND I AM LEVY! LE-VY!" "Reach it if you can" "DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY HEIGHT!" "Don't bully Levy-chan damn it!" Two people shouted I guess it is Jet and Droy. Gajeel just turn to them and they retreated. I guess he glared at them or something. They are fighting until the principal come and lecture us but lucky thing is.. HE Didn't GIVE US DETENTION! How many wonderful principal are they on earth?! He just swag it off like nothing happen although he was crying because of the amount we might have to pay for fixing the lab.

(Maths Lesson)

_I HATE MATHS FOREVER! M.A.T.H.S __**Mental Additional Trouble Headache-for Students **__I came up with that XD But good thing is I can get A's So it is not a trouble I just hate it because I makes my head think a lot _(A/N I don't hate Maths I love it :D But it really makes people think a lot right? so why not XD) "Mina Ohayo. Don't need to greet I don't care anyway.. Lets get this over with. Natsu." "Aye" "Whats 0 X 11?" "11" "I TOLD YOU TO REVISE AT HOME DAMN IT! I wonder why my son ever think of you as his Idol.." He dramatically cried. "Cause I am awesome." "Moron fire head" "WHAT DID YOU SAY STRIPPER!" "SHUT UP AND LET THE TEACHER TALK DAMN IT!" Erza roared at them. _THEY ARE WEIRD! EVEN THE TEACHERS ARE WEIRD I SWEAR~ Only Capricorn is not.. ok Maybe not.. XD _"Hey, Levy, whats Sensei's son's name?" I whispered to her "eh? You didn't know? It's Romeo of course." "You.. didn't tell me.." "Oh.. Sorry for that hehe" _Levy-chan is becoming weirder.. What a weird school this is.. Did Levy-chan caught their weirdness? maybe she did. Poor Levy-chan.. I hope I can help her.. But I don't want to get caught with the weirdness... Gomene.. _

(END OF SCHOOL)

"Lu-chan, did you choose which Club to join?" "Music or Library.. I guess" "NOOO Lucy.. you should come Cheer leading!" Mira said "Nah.. No thanks"I rejected her thinking for a moment before asking "Come to think of it why not join me instead.. Music club is getting disbanded.." "Oh.. I heard that it needs at least 4 members so it won't get disbanded."_ Perfect then. Erza, Mira and Levy can join me _"Come on.. Join me.. If you, Mira and Erza joins in, we can save the club." "I have to think about it?" "Come on.. Levy.." I gave her puppy eyes. "okok.. I will let me ask sensei so I can leave the club." "YAY ARIGATOU! err.. where did Mira and Erza go?" "Oh they went to their Club already." "DAMN IT.. LETS GO!" "Where?" "TO MIRA AND ERZA!" "Lets.. go.." Levy lead the way to the cheer leading ground. I saw Mira and Erza Practicing with the other girls. Levy and I stood aside and watch them practice. After They finish practicing, they seems to notice us and walk in our way. "Levy, Lucy, Why are you here?" "Erza, Mira! We got a favor to ask!" "What favor is it? Do you need me to beat up boys? Did they Bully you?" Erza asked _She turned it around O_O _"No no.. We-" "Do you need me to tell sensei you want to join cheer leading?" Mira asked "NO! We-" "Oh-oh. You need help for something?" "MIRA! ERZA! LET MEH TALKKKK" "Opps.. sorry." "Sorry punch me if you want" Erza bowed. "err.. No need to. We just want to ask you can you join Music club. Cause we are just short of two people." "I am the captain of the squat. I can't just leave.. Gomene Lucy." Mira said. "em.. I don't think I can leave just like I want." Erza said. I gave them puppy eye like the trick I did to Levy. "arghh.. those puppy eyes.. They are too cute!" "Ask mira about my leave.." Erza said unable to resist my puppy eyes. "Noooo~ Erza you are my best cheerleader you can't leave~" Mira cried dramatically. "Aww.. Looks like we have to ask another person.." I cry in a dramatic way _HEY! My acting improved! _"awh.. Lucy don't cry! Who bullied you? I will beat him up!" "You two bullied meh ;(" xD "Ara Ara.. Lucy, Why not after the competition, we join your club? Put our names in! Oh, Lucy we got to go practice again bye!" "BYE!" We said to her. "Lu-chan naughty.." "bleh ;P" "Now lets go to our sensei and request for club changes!" "AYE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mina! Do you like this chapter?! Please support and review too! P.S. I know my english sucks XD<strong>

**Please also help support Fairy Cinderella & Princess of the Dragon!**


	3. AN

Gomen Mina, I will put a pause to this storys first. I am trying to make a new chapter too but unfortunately I got consued myself by the story content XD Gomen! I will recover this story as soon as I am able too.

Please Support the story's below!

- Cinderella

- Vacation Road

- Princess of the Dragon (Completed)


	4. Rewriten Story Chapter 1!

**Mina-san, I am gonna rewrite the whole story for this gomene.. I find the story kind of confusing because what I thought wasn't what happen in the story. *Bows* Gomenasai. I love you please don't hate me. Please forgive me for that.**

**'...' Action or Sound.**

**"..." Conversation.**

_**Italic - Thoughts  
><strong>_

_**Italic with Bold - Flash Back**_

* * *

><p><strong>'Ring~ ' <strong>The Alarm rang. A hand shot out from the blanket stopping the Alarm from ringing any further.

"Sis! you better wake up! Sis-" The person shot up from her bed while catching her phone to check the time

"8 O'clock?!I-I'm late!" She shot up from her bed running out of the door to prepare herself for whatever is coming up next.

"Sis, Why are you in a rush?" The blonde girl said who claims to be her sister.

After she prepared herself, she quickly jumped down from the stairs but unfortunately fell down causing a butt to hurt. Quickly standing up and getting a bread running to school while rubbing her butt. As she ran to school, greeting others quickly "Lucy!"

"Good Morning!" and saw a little cat along the way bending down to pet her for few minutes before remembering that she was suppose to be in school not petting the cat. Quickly running again.

Helping Elder cross the road before she reached the school which says **Fairy Tail Academy**, but only to see only a few people is there. "Ehh? Damn! I read it wrong" She went into the hall finding a place to sit while looking around to find people that she know" _Starting from today, I'm a student from Fairy Tail Academy!_

* * *

><p><strong>( later)<strong>

Mirajane Sensei was walking along the corridor to Principal's office but she collided with Lucy on the way there. "Kyaa!" They said.

"Oh my. I never see you before, Are you a first year student?" Mira glanced at Lucy checking if she is okay.

"N-No, I am second year but I just transferred." Lucy helped Mira with her stack of papers that's spread out on the floor.

"Maybe your the new student that I have to tour around. Let's go to the Principal office to find Master Makarov first shall we?" Mira asked

"A..Aye I was lost anyway.." Lucy mumbled and followed Mira to find Makarov.

* * *

><p>Mira knocked on the door and spoke "Master, Are you there?" They heard sounds coming from everywhere in the room "Come in!" They walked into the room and stared at the short old man thats on his sit fidgeting around.<p>

"Master, what were you doing again." Mira asked stent.

"N-Nothing. Nothing at all!" Master laughed nervously.

"Master." Mira glared at him

"W-Well, Looks like the new student arrived!" He awkwardly escaped from his death. _He changed the topic.. _Lucy thought

"I-I am Lucy Heartfillia Nice to meet you. Please take care of me." Lucy bowed

"I will take care of you nicely." Master smiled brightly thinking of pervert thoughts again.

"Master!" Mira glared at him.

"R-Right, Here's your schedule. You will be in class 2-2." Master passed Lucy her schedule and smiled nervously at Mira. Mira took Lucy out of the room and nervously said to Lucy

"Don't mind him, he is a pervert old man. But he is nice, he treat all of us as his children. And don't worry about him touching you because he stands no chance in that. Oh, By the way, I am your form teacher. Nice to meet you too. I am Mirajane but just call me Mira." Mira walked into the noisy classroom

"Erza please?" The Scarlet girl stood up and yelled

"Shut up! Sensei's here!" She sat down again after the class gotten quiet

"Alright guys, There will be a new student today!" Mira nodded at Lucy.

"Nice to meet you, I am Lucy Heartfillia. Please Take care of me." Lucy bowed "She is cute!"

"She totally is a baby!"

"Wait till I lay my hands on her!" Erza glared at the one who ever said that and he immediately quieten down.

"Thank you Erza. Anyway, Lucy Please sit next to Natsu. Natsu! Raise your hands up high!" Mira said.

Lucy saw a pink haired boy raised up his hand while his head on the table . Her seat was next to the window. Lucy walked to her seat and quietly sat down "today's just the second day of school, I allow you to do anything you want BUT, No Boys do not crowd around Lucy too much, Fairy Magic(A band name), If you please, take care of her?" Mira winked at Erza as she walked out of the class.

* * *

><p>Erza, Juvia, Levy and Cana walked towards Lucy "Hey hotty, You looks amazing!" Cana said drinking from her water bottle that's filled with sake.<p>

"Nice to meet you, I am the student council. This is Juvia, Levy and Cana. We are in a band." Erza introduced soon Natsu moved away from them to a boy group

"Looks like they are trying to take her in." Natsu said.

"Shut up pinky. I heard that." Cana said glaring at him.

"Sugoi! How is it to be in a band?" Lucy's eye's twinkled.

"Awesome! But we are short of Guitar.. We are still finding one. Can you join us, Lu-chan?" Levy said with puppy eye.

"Eh? A..Ano.. I- I don't play guitar.."

"Its okay We can help you." Erza said

"Its okay.. Lu-chan?" Lucy tilted her head to the side staring at Levy curiously

"You don't like it? Please Lu-chan.. Join us.. We are friends right?" Levy made puppy eyes again.

"O-Oh okay.." _Friends.._ _I never had friends quite a while now.._ Lucy said unable to resist her puppy eyes.

"Yay!" Levy and Juvia hugged each other while Erza high-fived with Cana.

"Let's go to our club room! Erza, please?" Levy stared at her, Erza nodded

"I will ask Mira Sensei for excuse." Erza walked out of the class to find Mira while Levy and the others brought Lucy up to their club room.

* * *

><p>(With Dragon Slayer's)<p>

"They found someone who doesn't know how to play guitar.. Wow.. How dumb." Natsu said.

"Gihi, Looks like things just got racked." Gajeel said

"Don't won't stand a chance to beat us." Gray snickled suddenly recieving a book in his face.

"I heard that Gray. Mind if you repeat it again?" Mira asked smiling too sweetly to them. Jellal gulped and sighed slowly walking away from them back to his seat.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back with Fairy Magic.)<strong>

Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Cana and Levy was in the club room. Erza came back few minutes ago. "So, how did you guys join the band?

* * *

><p><em><strong>(How Erza was forced to join)<strong>_

_**Erza was walking along the corridor to give her Signup sheet to teacher**_

_**"Erza! Let's go check out the club!"**_

_**"Check out the club?"**_

_**"The light music club." **_

_**"But I already decided to join Literature Club." Erza showed her the form **_

_**'RIP' Paper ripping sound through the corridor.**_

_**"Why'd do that for?!" **_

_**They went to check the club. "EH?! It's Disbanding?!" "to be exact its on the verge of disbanding." They meet someone they didn't know. **_

_**"I can be a president of the club if no one is in the club yet.." She smirked.**_

_**(How Levy and Juvia joined.)**_

_**'The bell rang' Erza and Cana was inside a classroom with Cana sitting on a chair while Erza standing staring at her. "So, What are we going to do?"**_

_**"Wait for members who want to join! We Are!" They waited and waited but no one came.**_

_**Just then, Levy and Juvia popped into the room "Um, I came to observe.." Levy said. Cana jumped, running to them "The light Music Club?"**_

_**"No, the Chorus Club." Levy and Juvia smiled**_

_**"Would you like to join the Light Music Club?"**_

_**"Um.. But I'm-"  
><strong>_

_**"We're lacking members right now! Please! You won't regret it!" Cana's eyes twinkled as she smirked. **_

_**"Don;t be forceful!" Erza grabbed the back of Cana's collar. **_

_**"Anyway, I'm going.. I got work to do." Just as Erza was about to walk out of the room, Cana shouted **_

_**"Erza! Are you going to break our promise?!" Cana said with tear at the corner of her eyes. **_

_**"Me being the manager, and you on the bass.. We made.. We made a promise.. to form a band together.. That night when we went to see a live concert together.." Cana glanced at Levy.**_

_"This is it!" Erza said "It really is!" Cana replied. And that's the moment that they made their promise. (another flashback) _

_**"Did you not mean it!?" Cana shouted.**_

_**Your recollection is wrong." Erza made a '-.-' face.**_

_**"Oh? Is it?" Cana made a 'O o O' face.**_

_**They were at Mio's house when they were having snacks while watching the TV that shows the live concert. "This is it! Let's form a band!" Cana shook her front and back. **_

_**"You forced me into it.."**_

_**"but you said you'd do it too.." Cana pouted while drinking her beer.**_

_**"I did, but.."**_

_**"and when we become pros, we'll split the profit 70-30."**_

_**"Stop making stuff up!" Erza gave Cana a karate chop on the head. Levy giggled at sight as Erza and Cana stared at her "It sounds fun. But I can only play keyboard. But allow me to join if it's okay." **_

_**"Juvia cant really play but Juvia would like to try Drum"  
><strong>_

_**"Thank you!" Cana shake her hand "Now we only need one more!"**_

_**"I'm already being counted.." Erza sweat dropped. "Umm.."**_

_**"My name is Levy Mcgarden" Levy introduced herself**_

_**"Juvia is Juvia Loxar."**_

_**"Cana Alberona, the manager and drummer . And this is the bassist and also the Student Council President, Erza Scarlet. Now... We only need.. a guitarist."**_

_**As they made strategist on how to get more people to get into their club, they found out that Levy have never went to a fast food restaurant before. They made a flyer and put it up onto the notice board. But still no one still came.**_

* * *

><p>"Juvia was learning drum until Lucy-san came."Juvia said<p>

"How about we show you how we learned so far?" Cana said

"Can I?"

Juvia sat behind the drum, Erza took her bass while Levy stood behind her piano

"1, 2, 3, 4!" juvia started playing followed by Erza and Levy. Cana sat beside Lucy drinking her beer.

Lucy stood up and clapped "So? How did you like it?"

"It was.. It's hard to put into words.. You're not very good at all!" Lucy said

"So blunt!" All of them stared at Lucy shocked by what she said.

"It looks really fun! I'll Join the club!" Lucy said again.

"Excuse me, Now, to commemorate the start right for the Band Fairy Magic, Let's take a picture!" Cana said

"That was my camera.." Erza said

"Ready!" Cana took the picture Selfie!

"Why not you use this chance to pick up guitar?" Levy asked

"B-But that sounds really difficult.."

"Don't worry! We'll teach you where we can." Cana said. Juvia nodded.

"That's right, your performance makes me think that maybe I can play too!" Lucy

"That's.. good.." Cana said.

* * *

><p>"Lucy? Did you really joined their band?" Natsu asked staring at her with an eyebrow twinching. Lucy nodded.<p>

"How dumb.."

"Hey! Watch what your saying!" Lucy glared at him

"Lucy! Let's go have lunch together!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mina hope you like the new one that I made!<br>**


End file.
